Identical Rivals
by Kitten in the rain
Summary: *-*CHAPTER 3 FINALLY UP!!*-* a mysterious girl meddles between h/hr in their 5th year. will harry fall for her or stay with hermione? READ AND DONT YOU DARE FORGET TO REVIEW! =)
1. A New Beginning

CHAPTER 1: A New Beginning  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter story, I hope you like it!! It's Harry/Hermione Please read and don't forget to review, give me your opinion. All are welcome (except flamers, please its only my first try.. be nice =)). Ok, I must be boring you out before you start reading so go ahead, read, and review afterwards!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or Hogwarts. They're not mine * sniff *  
  
It was a windy and cold night in September. To be precise, it was the beginning of a new year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry (A/N: I suppose class starts on the second because the feast on the first of September is a night, right?). Hermione Granger, the best student in the 5th year who was known to her friends as Mione woke up with a jump.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed, waking up her two best friends. She had had a nightmare.  
  
She had dreamt something horrible...it was something about her future. Mione dreamt she was talking to a strange something that floated through the air. Animal or plant, she did not know, but these fluffy somethings told her that someone new was going to take over her life. This new person would step forwards from being unnoticed and take away her friends, one by one, and last of all take away her beloved Harry Potter! Then in her dream, Hermione heard the cry of an Irish Phoenix. She knew this bird was also known as an Augurey and that it's cry used to be a death omen. Scared after listening to it, she fell backwards into the darkness.  
  
Yes, Hermione had a crush on her best friend, but Harry Potter wasn't the small, scrawny boy he was 5 years ago, no. Harry Potter had grown, along with his bravery, courage and nerve. Now Harry Potter valued friendship more than anything and was a gentleman. Also, Harry Potter had emerald green eyes and his once untidy jet black hair was now cool in a spiky hairstyle that was held up with Flikitup hair gel. This handsome, sporty boy had a good build too. He was just so cute. So hot. Mione simply loved him. Unfortunately, she thought, the chances for famous Harry Potter to pay attention to her, was one in a zillion. He had so many girls to pick from and all his previous girlfriends had been so pretty and popular. Mione hated her because Cho never really liked Harry and was only with him to be even more popular. Who wouldn't want to date the famous wizard who conquered the Dark Lord? Hermione didn't have a chance with Harry, or at least she didn't think she did.  
  
Still remembering the vivid details of her horrible dream, Mione couldn't get back to sleep.  
  
"Are you ok, Mione?" asked Parvati Patil, one of Hermione's best friends  
  
"Wha-where" muttered a startled Lavender Brown. She had woken up because of the scream.  
  
"I'm ok girls, don't worry. It was just a nightmare" replied Mione.  
  
"Oh, I had one too" said Lavender yawning "but it wasn't that bad."  
  
"What, that your brother Rick beat up Ron?" Mione said, joking.  
  
The girls laughed for a bit and then Lavender turned around, pulled up the red covers of her four-poster bed, gave her pillow a few nudges and fell asleep again, thinking about her boyfriend Ron. She forgot to tell her friends about her dream. (A/N: Nice couple isn't it, Ron and Lavender, oh and by the way, Parvati and Dean are dating too.) Then her 2 friends did the same and fell asleep.  
  
Early the next morning, 3 of the 5th year boys of Gryffindor woke up. After taking a shower and changing into their black school robes, they climbed the stairs to the girls dorms. Then they gently knocked at the door that now had a little sign that read 5th year girls. Just a little while past before they went in. Ron walked over to Lavender's bed where she was sitting and gave her a peck on the cheek. She looked so cute, he thought. She was so pretty, he really loved her. Dean did the same to Parvati and sat down next to her.  
  
Harry stood awkwardly by the door, by himself. Only he knew how much he would love to go and sit by Hermione. She was so gorgeous and neat. So cute and clever at the same time, but Mione would never like him. She liked pretty-boys like Richard Brown (Lavender's brother) or Max Napper from Ravenclaw Quidditch team. As Harry had been teased for wearing baggy clothes and broken glasses for the first years of his life, he did not consider himself a pretty-boy. He liked Hermione's pretty face and beautiful eyes. He liked her lips and really wanted to kiss them. This was Harry's secret though. Not even his best friends new about it.  
  
After a while, the boys left the room while the girls changed. Then Hermione spilled out her secret to Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"Girls, I er, you know" she started  
  
"What did you do?" asked Parvati in a concerned tone.  
  
"Did you accidentally drop a book in the bathtub? you better be careful you know, once I dropped a copy of See Why I Didn't Die When The Augurey Cried by Gulliver Pokeby into the bath and the damn book had a head-cracking hex, you know about Madam Pince and her protection hexes for the library books and it was from the restricted section..." Lavender's voiced trailed off as she realized she was also trailing off the subject. "What were you telling us Hermione?" she added quickly.  
  
"That you like Rick Brown?" asked Parvati hopefully. Lavender giggled at this comment.  
  
"No I like, er (pause) I like Harry."  
  
"That's so sweet!" exclaimed Lavender  
  
"Yes it is" agreed Parvati. "We can help you to start dating him"  
  
A very happy Hermione smiled at her friends, then they left the dorm.  
  
They started down the stairs to the common room. Once they were there, they saw Ginny (Ron's sister) talking to her friends from the 4th year. She happily waved hello to them and then continued with her conversation.  
  
"Your sis-in-law's really nice" Parvati commented to Lavender  
  
Hermione then remembered that Ginny Weasley once liked Harry Potter, but gave up because he never paid attention to her. Hermione hoped that wouldn't happen to her. She was almost sure it wouldn't. Nothing could get in her way.  
  
Dean walked across the room to where the girls were standing and put his arm around Parvati. Ron Weasley came close to Lavender and put his hands around her slim waist. Harry and Hermione stood there awkwardly again, watching their friends. Soon enough, the Weasley twins and their best friend Rick (Lavenders brother) came around to bother them.  
  
"Careful with my sister" Rick said to Ron, without meaning it that much and smiling at Lavender.  
  
"Er.. ok" whispered Ron then he quickly smiled a very small nervous smile at Rick.  
  
All of them laughed.  
  
Fred, George and Rick went to the other side of the common room to meet their girlfriends. (A/N: Fred's with Angelina, George's with Alicia, Rick's with Katie got it? got it.) Pretty Katie Bell, one of Gryffindor's 3 star chasers started to walk over to handsome Rick, her boyfriend, and saw him wave hello to Ginny Weasley. Katie smiled at this. Hermione noticed this too, and became sort of jealous. Before liking Harry, Hermione had liked Rick Brown. Rick never got to know her properly and he was with nice Katie anyway. On the other hand, Richard was always nice to Ginny because apart from being his best friends' sister, she was also his girlfriends good friend. Hermione was really confused. She got carried away and started to think Harry might not like her at all.  
  
In a few minutes she forgot about these upsetting thoughts because the prefects (A/N: Yes, Hermione did become a prefect too) had just allowed them to go and have breakfast downstairs. Many Gryffindors, aged 11 to 17 ran through the portrait of the Fat Lady and down to the great hall to enjoy the meal and the beginning of the new school year.  
  
A/N: Don't forget to review!! It means a lot to me, and I wont post the next chapter until I get more than 5 reviews thanx! 


	2. Harry's Unknown Ravenclaw

CHAPTER 2:  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the very talented J.K. Rowling, not to me. = (  
  
A/N: If you are the author of a Harry Potter story tell me in a review or mail me, I'll be happy to read and review them. Well here's the second chapter, I really hope you like it.  
  
Previously~ Hermione was really confused. She got carried away and started to think Harry might not like her at all.  
  
In a few minutes Hermione forgot about these upsetting thoughts because the prefects had just allowed them to go and have breakfast downstairs. Many Gryffindors, aged 11 to 17 ran through the portrait of the Fat Lady and down to the Great Hall to enjoy the meal and the beginning of the new school year. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The very many students of Hogwarts were entering the Great Hall from all directions. Some of them were greeting their old friends from different houses. Others were talking while they made their way to the tables and most of the small, nervous first years stood huddled together in rather large groups, looking around in a worried sort of way.  
  
The Gryffindors all sat down at the table that was decorated with scarlet and gold tablecloths. This morning the 5th year Gryffindors were wide awake, thinking about the year that awaited them. All of them were dressed in their new school robes (including Ron). They were prepared with their quills, books and equipment, but Neville had more to carry than anyone else because his precautious grandmother had reminded him take 2 cauldrons, just in case he melted one of them like he did every year. This morning, the boys sat across the table from the girls. After everyone from the 4 houses settled down at their tables and the commotion in the Great Hall died down, the food was magically served. This morning's food was not as luxurious as yesterday's feast although it was still delicious.  
  
But Harry Potter wasn't paying much attention to the breakfast food. He was daydreaming about Hermione again. He was looking at her, as always. Too bad she wouldn't pay attention to him...  
  
"Snap out of it, Harry" said Ron quietly, so no one else would notice  
  
"Yes, sure, of course I will" replied Harry without thinking  
  
"Who are you thinking about?" asked Ron, suspecting Harry was thinking about Hermione. He was amazed Mione never noticed Harry staring at her in that way. "Do you know your putting marmalade on your cornflakes and milk on your toast?" He added, laughing.  
  
"What!" yelled Harry, coming back to his senses. "Why didn't you tell me something before?!"  
  
Then Harry quickly flicked his wand over his food and muttered a clever little charm to fix the toast and the cereal. Once everything was back to normal, he turned his head and looked up at the Ravenclaw table. All thoughts of Hermione were wiped out from his head. He had just seen Cho Chang, his old crush. She was in 6th year and although she wasn't that tall, she was quite pretty. This year, he looked at her in a different way. She was really attractive, but then he remembered that the year before she had made him feel so bad by turning down his invitation to the Yule Ball. Now Harry new she wasn't worth it.  
  
Harry got tired of looking at Cho, so his brilliant green eyes moved to her best friend Isabella, then to a bunch of other girls that always followed them around, then to Max Napper the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team, then to little Stewart Ackerley and his friend Orla Quirke from the second year, then to a girl named Lisa Turpin and then he noticed someone at the Ravenclaw table he hadn't noticed very much before.  
  
This girl was in the 5th year, he new because he remembered her face from the sorting 5 years ago (A/N: Let's pretend this girl got sorted into Ravenclaw in the first book kay?). Her name, he did not remember, but one thing was for sure: She was very pretty, definitely much prettier than Cho. "Bad Harry" he told himself. "You like Mione so don't start looking at other girls." Then he felt his mind split into 2 sides.  
  
"She really is pretty" said the first half of his head  
  
"Don't forget your true-love Mione!!" replied the other side  
  
"What's the problem with liking someone else?" snapped the first half.  
  
The side that was telling him to turn his head away from the Ravenclaw table was losing the battle. He gave in and watched the nice-looking girl show her friend Lisa her new greenish-black quill. Harry couldn't stop noticing that this girl was different in some way. She had bright blue eyes, a pretty nose and sleek, shiny, straight brown hair. Harry even noticed a white necklace that seemed to be made out of fluff tied around her neck...she was as cute as Hermione, or perhaps even cuter.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" yelled Ron. "What's wrong with you today, mate?"  
  
Harry then realized that Ron had been trying to gain his attention for quite a few minutes. "Yes Ron, what were you saying?"  
  
"Harry, I don't know what's got into you, first you mix up all the food and then you don't talk to me! Are you angry at me or something? What's the matter with you?" He said. "Or are you daydreaming about Hermione?" he mumbled quietly, so only Harry could hear.  
  
So Ron knew about Hermione, Harry thought, but he pretended not to hear his friend's last comment.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Ron" Harry lied quickly. He didn't want to be teased for liking another girl. The humiliation he received the previous year when Cho turned down his invitation to the Yule Ball was enough. He turned back to looking at the mysterious Ravenclaw girl.  
  
Then Ron coughed a loud, fake cough that sounded strangely like "Pathetic"  
  
It was lucky for Mione that she was too busy reading her copy of the Daily Prophet, because if she had seen Harry look at that girl like that, she would have been heartbroken and really upset. It seemed like Harry was attracted like a magnet to that Ravenclaw in some way or another.  
  
"Mione, could you pass me the yoghurt please?" asked Lavender  
  
"Sure" replied Hermione. She put down her newspaper and passed the yoghurt to her. Now that her interesting reading had been interrupted, she thought it was better to simply enjoy breakfast than to stick her nose in another page. "Lav, did you know that a new magical plant has been discovered by some boy? Look! it's on the first page!..." she added after a while, remembering the newspaper  
  
After everyone had finished breakfast and the table had magically cleaned itself, Albus Dumbledore made an announcement.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts." He started. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Professor Lupin is back and will teach Defense Against The Dark Arts."  
  
Three-quarters of the students cheered, but the ones that were sitting at the table with green and silver tablecloths scowled. Harry could see Draco Malfoy mouth the words "my father.." to his best friends Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Dumbledore continued with his announcement. "Unfortunately I have to tell you all that Rubeus Hagrid has retired and is no longer the Care of Magical Creatures Teacher."  
  
"Oh, no!" shrieked Hermione. Many other Gryffindors looked surprised, so did the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs, but now the Slytherins were all looking happy, especially Malfoy who now had a very satisfied look on his pale face.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger" continued Dumbledore, "I'm afraid Hagrid will return to his duties as Gamekeeper and the Care of Magical Creatures duties will be fulfilled by Professor Coridinon."  
  
"Why did he retire?" asked a puzzled Hufflepuff.  
  
"That" replied the headmaster "is confidential." There was a pause and then he added "I hope that Professor Coridinon will be given the proper welcome he deserves."  
  
Now it was the Gryffindor's turn to scowl, but then Harry turned up to look at the Ravenclaw girl again. He then noticed there was a smile on her pretty face. Harry quickly turned away, confused. He was sure the Ravenclaws liked Hagrid as well. Not only the Gryffindors could be disappointed that he was no longer their teacher. Once Dumbledore sat down, Mione went to help the Gryffindor prefects give out the timetables to all the members of their house. She examined them closely while she gave them to her friends. "I really miss the easy 1st and 2nd year classes" she said out loud, as she gave the timetables to Natalie McDonald and Dennis Creevy. When she was finished and all the Gryffindors had their timetables, she sat down to check hers. The Gryffindor timetables were golden and they had scarlet letters on them (Surprise, surprise, everything in Gryffindor seems to be in those colours.). She saw that this year, instead of having some classes with the Hufflepuffs, she had them with the Ravenclaws, but Gryffindor was still stuck with Slytherin in many subjects. First of all they would have potions with the them. What a horrible way to start a new school year!  
  
Many of her friends thought the same. Ron had groaned after reading the subject they had to go to first. Now they were going to be stuck with unfair Snape and the sulky Slytherins for 1 whole hour.  
  
Lavender, Ron, Hermione and Harry picked up their books, left the hall and hurried down to the Potion's dungeon. They had to get there on time. It wouldn't be a good idea to get Snape angry at them on the first day back to school.  
  
"Wait!" yelled a worried Lavender. "What happened to Dean and Parvati?"  
  
A/N: I'm leaving off there for now, if you like it please take 5 seconds to review, and if you don't (which I hope not), I only want constructive criticism! I guess I'll write chap. 3 soon, depending if you people like it or not.  
  
I'd like to give special thanks to my reviewers:  
  
SpookyKasper: Thanks for being my first reviewer, that was really sweet!! Have any story you'd like me to check? I'd be happy to read and review it!  
  
Shadow Praetorian: Thanks for the review and for your suggestions. I'll have them in mind for future chapters, although sometimes I do have to put authors notes in the story. I'd also like you to know that my other reviewers thought it was a good chapter, and yes, I guess it's not bad considering it's my first try!!  
  
tasty-ham-sandwich-girl: Thank you so much girl!! Your review really made me feel good, this is my first try at a Harry Potter fic. Keep on reading and don't worry, I'll keep on writing. Thanx-a-million!! = )  
  
Griffins Eye: I'm glad you like the idea of the story, Thank you for the review and for enjoying my chapter. As I like writing this story, I'll try to get the next chapters out as soon as possible, so read on!  
  
Hermione'sman1 and hermionelover12: Thank you guys for reviewing. So you like Mione? She's really nice, but in this story she's Harry's. Sorry =). I'll post the next chapters soon, it's really you reviewers that give me the guts to keep on goin' 


	3. An Unusual Potions Lesson

CHAPTER 3: Neville's Gone-Wrong Desperiteriam Potion  
  
A/N: So...here's the 3rd chapter, sorry it took so long to come out, but it is a bit longer than the other chapters!!! Please Don't forget to review.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. Harry Potter - not mine, Hogwarts - not mine, not even the birds that provide the quills are mine! (they're from Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them). Only some characters, plants, charms, spells and the plot belong to me.  
  
Previously~  
  
Lavender, Ron, Hermione and Harry picked up their books, left the hall and hurried down to the Potion's dungeon. They had to get there on time. It wouldn't be a good idea to get Snape angry at them on the first day back to school.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Lavender. "What happened to Dean and Parvati?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dean and Parvati?" asked Harry. He had been so busy staring at the Ravenclaw table he had sort of floated away and he didn't even know where he was going. "Where's my timetable?" he asked when he realized his hands were empty and his friends hand's were full. As there wasn't a reply he added "Very funny Ron."  
  
"I don't have your timetable, you left it back at the table," Ron started. "And it seems like you left your wand and your books their too. Go and get your stuff by yourself," he added. "Let's hurry up to Potions, Lavender. Snape's going to be extra angry today I think."  
  
Ron and Lavender left hand in hand to 'Potions', but it was obvious they weren't heading in that direction as they did not go down to the dungeons, but instead disappeared through a tapestry on the wall.  
  
Now only Harry and Hermione were left, standing all by themselves without their friends.  
  
"I'll go with you to pick up your things," Hermione said quickly, after she saw the look on Harry's face. She knew Harry wouldn't want to go back to the Great Hall all by himself and even worse, be late to Snape's class with no one to back him up. Mione knew how much Snape hated Harry and how he would never miss an opportunity to give Harry detention, take house points away or make him clean the classroom once everyone left. Anything to make Harry's life more complicated.  
  
Harry was really happy and he felt like he really had to give Mione a big, big hug and he also wanted to kiss her there and then, but he was afraid she wouldn't react nicely to his affection. She probably didn't even like him anyway.  
  
"We have to hurry up, Harry. I wouldn't want to miss Snape's first lesson. I mean, what on earth are we going to do if this lesson is very important for the exams?"  
  
"Really Mione, the exams are ages away, but I wouldn't mind missing one of Snape's classes at all-"  
  
"Harry!!"  
  
"Sorry, Mione."  
  
"Look, here's your bag, your wand and your timetable. Can we hurry up now? Please?"  
  
As she passed Harry his belongings, Hermione gently touched his hand. His skin felt so nice under her fingers, as if nothing would ever be wrong in Hogwarts again. Harry was thinking along the same lines as Mione. Touching her delicate hand felt so good. She had perfect nails and long fingers. It seemed to him that their hands were destined to be together like that. Neither of them moved their hand away for quite a while.  
  
Suddenly Hermione dropped Harry's bag, wand and timetable but Harry didn't seem to mind. He was now holding her hand and gazing into her warm brown eyes while she gazed into his bright green ones. Harry stepped closer to Hermione. He could smell Mione's hair. It smelled like her flowery shampoo, mixed up with the freshness of the Hogwarts ambient. Now that she knew how to perform the Alisero charm to straighten her hair and make it look sleek and glossy, it looked much better.  
  
"Mione,"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
Harry leaned into Hermione and tilted his head to one side. Hermione did the same. She could feel the warmth of his lips on hers. Lips that were about to meet hers for the very first time.  
  
Their special moment was concluded by a deafening crash. The very loud noise made Harry and Hermione jump. Then both of them turned around to see who had made the piercing clash that had interrupted them.  
  
Harry turned around to see what had happened. No one was in sight, but there was a big mountain of metal by the entrance to the great Hall. Perhaps someone was buried under the huge pile of pots and pans.  
  
"Good morning Harry Potter, sir," squeaked a voice. It only took Harry two seconds to realize who was under the different sized metal saucepans: Dobby. Harry felt a sudden rush of fury. He new the house-elf didn't have a clue about what he had just interfered in, but for the first time, everything was going really, really well with Hermione.  
  
"I'd better be going now, Harry," came Hermione's sweet voice. "If we're not at potions in about 30 seconds Snape will probably make us die by decapitation. See you soon." She ran off, leaving Harry alone with Dobby.  
  
"Harry Potter!! Dobby is very happy to see Harry Potter again!" Squealed Dobby from underneath all the cooking-pots.  
  
"Er...thanks, Dobby. I'll help you out of there."  
  
"Harry Potter is a very kind wizard and Dobby is a very fortunate elf, to come across Harry Potter's path."  
  
Harry stifled a laugh and tried to reply but he couldn't.  
  
"No need to be modest Harry Potter," the elf continued. "Everybody knows about the meekness and the perfect-ness of Harry Potter, the wizard who conquered the Dark Lord!"  
  
Harry started to pull away the different-sized pots, pans and cauldrons that Dobby was sunken in. Count on Dobby to worship him as if he were a god. It took quite a long time to uncover the elf, but finally Dobby was revealed, from the top of his hilarious tea-cozy to the tip of his toes. But this time Dobby didn't have odd socks on his feet. Instead, the elf had an ugly bright pink roller-skate with purple laces on his left foot and a dull red in-line skate with yellow spots on his right one. Harry supposed these new items had caused Dobby to stumble.  
  
"Dobby, where did you come across those?" Harry asked, pointing at the elf's feet.  
  
"Dobby bought them, sir. Dobby is a free elf that gets wages from Professor Dumbledore, Harry Potter. Dobby uses his coins to buy the shoes that make Dobby work at twice the speed without magic!"  
  
Harry looked at him with an I-think-your-idea's-not-working-properly expression on his face.  
  
"Dobby still does not know how to use them well Harry Potter," said the elf quickly. "Dobby does not wish to interfere, but can Dobby sleep in Gryffindor Tower sometime?"  
  
"Sorry, but there aren't any extra beds," said Harry, wondering if the elf would feel sad or rejected. He was surprised (and a little annoyed) Dobby had taken his answer as a 'yes'.  
  
"Thank you, Harry Potter. The bed is not a problem for Dobb-"  
  
"You'd have to sleep on the floor you know."  
  
"Dobby has never slept on anything but the floor, Harry Potter, and you better be off to your lessons. Dobby believes Professor Snape will be angry at kind Harry Potter."  
  
"Omigod!" yelled Harry, "I'm late!!" He ran off, leaving Dobby to pick up all the pans by himself. Dobby was nice and everything, especially when he helped Harry with the second task the previous year, but he always found a way to get Harry in trouble.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, just outside the door to the Potions classroom...  
  
Harry did not know if he should go in or not. Perhaps he could put on his invisibility cloak and pretend he never came to Hogwarts. Perhaps he could fall down the stairs and say he was to injured to be able to get to the classroom. Perhaps he could run to Madam Pomfrey's and pretend to be ill. He could do any of these, but no one would believe him. He had to go in.  
  
Harry knocked on the door, he knocked lightly at first, but then he plucked up some courage and knocked slightly harder. Harry waited a while and then an unpleasant Slytherin girl opened the door. Although she sat down, he didn't go in.  
  
"The Desperiteriam Potion will not work on people who have been a subject to the recently discovered Ijualarex Potion." Snape bellowed. Then he noticed Harry. "Potter," he spitted, "Why, may I ask, are you late to my class?" he whispered dangerously. Before Harry could reply he continued. "Did you get hurt, Potter? Did you fall down the stairs? Are you ill, or perhaps are you scared of something?  
  
Hermione snorted.  
  
"TWENTY-FIVE POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR, MISS GRANGER!" Snape yelled.  
  
Harry started to move towards the seat next to Ron, Lavender and Hermione. He wondered if they had found Dean and Parvati and if they had been late too.  
  
Snape watched Harry move to his seat, and the moment after he sat down Snape roared "TWENTY-FIVE MORE POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND A DETENTION FOR YOU, POTTER! THAT MIGHT TEACH YOU NOT TO BE LATE TO POTIONS AGAIN!"  
  
"Professor Snape? I am sure Gryffindor House still does not posses fifty points to be able to lose them, and the detention is completely unfair," said Hermione bravely.  
  
"MISS GRANGER, I AM THE PROFESSOR IN THIS CLASS AND I WILL BE THE ONE WHO DECIDES HOW MANY POINTS I TAKE AND FROM WHOM I TAKE THEM!" yelled Snape. "A DETENTION FOR YOU TOO, MISS GRANGER!!"  
  
Hermione quickly fell quiet. She sat down, it looked as if she was going to burst into tears, but she wasn't. She knew she'd most likely make up her twenty-five points in about a week (A/N: you know Mione's a know-it- all, don't you?).  
  
Harry sat down next to her and pulled out his bright orange quill. It was the quill she had given him for his birthday in July. Hermione and her family had gone to Africa for the Summer Holidays and she had bought many pretty quills. The birds that provided these quills were called Fwoopers and they ranged in colour from pink to lime-green. They were wild birds, but a few wizards had been known to domesticate them. The problem with those pretty birds was that their song would drive the listener insane. Hermione probably knew some other charm apart from the Silencing Charm to stay away from the Fwooper's song. Anyway, Harry might as well get working.  
  
The first sheet of Hermione's parchment was already full with her teeny- tiny notes about the Desperiteriam Potion. Harry's was empty.  
  
"What are we doing, Mione?" he asked her.  
  
"Desperiteriam Potions. They make people get hyper-active and also make them start to work quickly. It's better than lots and lots of cups of coffee or any medicine to help you wake up. There are some people it doesn't work on though, some other potions create resistance to it or something."  
  
"Er...Ok Mione," said Harry without really understanding anything. He guessed it was lucky Hermione wasn't acting strange with him after what had happened in the morning.  
  
Then Snape decided he would teach them how to brew the Desperiteriam Potion. First they would prepare the ingredients. Luckily they weren't so horrible. They had to chop Sucara Stems, count Dried Billywig Stings, cut seeds of the Lokao Plant and if they didn't want to be killed by Snape they couldn't forget to remember the most important ingredient: Feathers of a Granian Winged Horse.  
  
Neville wasn't doing very well. He cut the Sucara Stems unevenly, and the result was a potion that tasted way too bitter. He miscounted the Dried Billywig Stings and forgot the Lokao seeds. That wasn't all. Poor Neville was ready to put in the black feathers of a Thestral Winged Horse instead of a Granian one. Snape came over.  
  
"You foolish boy," he started. "It's just your first day and you are already messing things up. You aren't worthy of being in this school!"  
  
"S-sso-sorry, sir." mumbled Neville. Then he added the final ingredient: the feathers, but Neville's mistakes had all been fatal. They had changed potion from being a Desperiteriam Potion (that wakes you up and makes you lively) to a Sleeping Draught, the potion that makes everyone fall asleep for an hour. There was a loud explosion that came from Neville's cauldron, then there were silver sparks and the cauldron melted. One by one, starting from Neville, the people in the dungeon including Snape were falling asleep after inhaling Neville's Sleeping Draught.  
  
Hermione was prepared for this. She had been watching Neville out of the corner of her eye for the whole lesson. She was sure he would mess up the potion and she wanted to help him as she usually did, but after the points Gryffindor had lost she didn't dare to. Mione had seen Neville take black feathers instead of gray ones, apart from all the mistakes he had made and forgetting to take out the Lokao seeds from the cupboard. She knew he was making a Sleeping Draught, and she also knew what to do to prevent herself from falling asleep.  
  
She touched Harry's arm, pointed her wand at them and screamed "Burbuluja Alrededora!" Harry and Hermione were inside a bubble-like cage, but they could move around freely, as the bubble expanded and moved wherever they were going.  
  
"Where did you learn that Mione?" asked Harry.  
  
"In Africa. Wizards use it to repel the Fwoopers song, because it can drive the listener insane. It's the charm that creates an area with pure air where other noises can't be heard. I touched your arm so we would both be inside it. The person who creates the bubble will be the one inside it, but if he or she has physical contact with someone else, that person will also be inside the bubble."  
  
"So you can just create this er...bubble-thingy whenever?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nope," replied Mione, "it can only be used in a situation where it is needed, not any old place."  
  
"Well, you have to teach me that charm, Ok?" asked Harry  
  
"Sure, but there is one more thing." Hermione held up a black feather. "This is the Feather of a Winged Horse, but not any old Winged horse. A Thestral Winged Horse." She was smiling.  
  
"And?" asked Harry, puzzled.  
  
"I took it from Neville's table. It has the power of invisibility and you can add it to the bubble with a spell. No one will be able to see us."  
  
"Come on then, do it." said Harry impatiently.  
  
"Fine." Hermione started with the spell. 'Feather of the Winged Horse, in this bubble we dwell. We need your invisibility, and then we'll do quite well.' (A/N: Sorry, I suck at poetry) = (  
  
There was a little flash of black light and both Harry and Hermione watched the feather as it rose and placed itself over their bubble. It produced a sort of lightening that bounced of the walls of their little cage.  
  
They were invisible.  
  
Harry and Hermione ran out of the classroom  
  
  
  
A/N: TADA!!! I'm finally finished with this chapter!! I'm so happy!! Anyway, I'm going on holiday tomorrow, so the next chapter won't be out in the next week. SORRY! Now I'd like to ask you all a huge favor. Click the button and tell me what you think about this chappie Ok? Ok. I hope to find some reviews when I come back. Don't let me down, people!! = )  
  
See ya.  
  
~Phoenix Feather  
  
And now special thanx for my Chapter 2 reviewers: SpookyKasper: Hello!! how are you? I'm really touched you think I'm an awesome writer, but there's no doubt that you're an awesome writer too!! I read your Harry Potter fic and left two reviews, one for each chapter. I can tell it's going to be a really, really good story = ), I love your style and I can't wait for your future chapters to be posted. Count on me to review them. ; )  
  
Aabzzdaabz: Hola amiga! Thanx for reviewing my story. I hope your doing well with your one. But it has one problem: the second chapter is exactly the same as the first one! You might want to check that out. Anyway keep writing!  
  
Girl of the Golden Unicorns: Thanks-a-million for both of your reviews. I hope you enjoy my fic and keep on reading it.  
  
* ~ Kasumi ~ *: I hope you keep on reading my story, all the reviews I receive mean so, so much to me. It's what keeps me writing. 


End file.
